La livreuse de pizza
by Lauraae-sj
Summary: Lors d'une soirée pyjamas, Quinn propose à Brittany une mission. Elle doit embrasser le livreur de pizza censé arriver bientôt avec leur commande. Malgré les réticences de Rachel, la blonde accepte. Mais voilà que le livreur de pizza se révèle être légèrement différent de ce à quoi les 3 jeunes filles s'attendaient.
1. Chapter 1

- Non t'es folle, je ne peux pas faire ça ! S'outragea la petite brunette sur le canapé crème.

- Tant pis… Brittany fais-le, c'est chez toi après tout ! Répliqua la blonde assise à ses pieds.

- Pas de problème. Je ne suis pas une poule mouillée, moi. N'est-ce pas Rachel ?

-Ce n'est pas être une poule mouillée que d'avoir un peu de respect pour soi et pour les autres, Brittany. De plus, sache que mes lèvres sont entièrement consacrées au seul et unique amour de ma vie, Finn. En plus, on ne sait pas quel genre de mec on peut trouver dans ces circonstances. Et s'il avait autant de boutons que la pizza à de champignons ? T'imagine le désastre pour ma peau. Catastrophe dermatologique !

-J'ai absolument rien écouté de ce que tu as dit, ma petite poule, répondit Brittany.

Rachel poussa un soupir d'exaspération mais il fut bientôt coupé par la sonnerie de la porte d'entrée. Les deux blondes se précipitèrent au rez-de-chaussée avec une excitation enfantine, suivie par une brune un peu plus réticente.

-Prête ? Demanda Quinn, amusée.

-Vous êtes totalement folle, constata Rachel en secouant la tête en signe de désapprobation.

-Aller ça va être marrant ! Go, Britt.

La plus grande blonde posa la main sur la poignée et ouvrit la porte, le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, l'estomac bondissant autant d'excitation que d'appréhension.

Ce fût un peu surprise qu'elle découvrit une jeune femme là où elle pensait trouver un jeune homme. Cependant, le « PizzaLolo » gravé sur la casquette qu'elle portait et les deux boîtes en carton dans ses mains ne laissaient pas de place au doute, c'était bien la livreuse de pizza et donc par conséquent, la personne sur laquelle elle devait exécuter sa 'mission'.

-J'ai une mini pizza végétarienne et une petite royale ! C'est bien ici ?

Quinn éclata de rire et les yeux de Rachel sortirent presque de leurs orbites. Brittany quant à elle, évalua la jeune femme quelque seconde. Elle était fine et particulièrement belle. Sa peau caramel et ses grands yeux sombres s'accordaient parfaitement avec ses cheveux bruns ondulés pour faire ressortir des origines Latine évidente.

Avant que la situation ne devienne trop étrange, Brittany haussa les épaules et entraîna l'inconnue dans un long baiser. Malgré ses yeux écarquillés, la brune ne fit rien pour la repousser et après l'instant de choc initial, elle approfondit même le baiser. Quinn avait arrêté de rire momentanément pour rejoindre Rachel dans sa stupéfaction, toutes les deux formant un magnifique duo de carpe.

Une bonne dizaine de seconde s'écoulèrent avant que la blonde ne mette fin au baiser. Radiante, elle sourit sans gêne à la belle Latina et lui prit les pizzas des mains pour remplacer le vide laissé par l'argent qu'elle lui devait.

- Merci !

- C'est moi qui te remercie ! Bonne soirée les filles. Répondit la brune avec un clin d'œil en direction de Brittany.

Avec ça, elle se retourna et partit, laissant Brittany appréciait les courbes sculpturales de sa silhouette.

Rachel s'éclaircit la gorge et Quinn laissa s'échapper l'hilarité qui faisait trembler son menton depuis un bon moment.

-Brittany, tu es mon Dieu ! S'exclama-t-elle entre deux éclats de rire.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Voila c'est tout pour le moment! Dite moi si ça vous a plus et si vous en voulez plus! Merci d'avoir lu :)**


	2. Chapter 2

-T'es vraiment bornée dans ton genre, Britt, tu le sais ça ? Râla la blonde au volant de sa coccinelle rouge.

-C'est une des milles raisons pour lesquelles tu m'adores, Quinnie ! Répondit Brittany, assise à ses côtés.

- Je te jure, Britt, si tu me fais manger une pizza de plus, je vomis ! Se plaignît Rachel à l'arrière de la voiture.

-Tu vois ? C'est pour ça que je ne mange pas végétarien, ça rend aigrie ! Se moqua Quinn, obtenant un rire étouffé de la blonde alors que Rachel gardait la bouche ouverte, offusquée.

-Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu tiens autant à la revoir, lâcha finalement Rachel, décidant d'ignorer le commentaire de Quinn.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, répondit innocemment Brittany.

-Ah non ? Ce n'est donc pas pour retrouver ta jeune et belle livreuse de pizza que tu nous fais manger des pizzas depuis 2 semaines ? Action qui jusqu'à maintenant reste sans succès, me permettrai-je d'ajouter !

-C'est vrai que vu l'énergie que tu dépenses pour la retrouver, je commence à regretter de ne pas avoir fait ce défi moi-même ! Répliqua Quinn.

Mais elle ravala vite son commentaire quand elle vit le regard massacrant que lui lançait Rachel à travers le rétroviseur.

-Oh pète un coup, Rach ! C'était de l'humour !

Brittany ria en cœur avec la blonde alors que Rachel, comme à son habitude, bougeait la tête de droite à gauche, exaspérée par ses deux amies.

Finalement, la coccinelle rouge s'arrêta devant la pizzeria qui semblait déjà bondée.

-Au pire, y'a de l'herbe à perte de vue si tu veux toujours pas manger de pizza, Rach, blagua Quinn en sortant de la voiture.

-Fais attention, ma chère Quinn, ou tu risques bien de voir ton stock de bacon adoré disparaître comme par magie ! Riposta Rachel.

Le visage de Quinn blêmit soudain et Brittany éclata de rire. La petite brune, quant à elle, affichait un sourire triomphal.

Elles entrèrent toute les trois dans le restaurant et furent immédiatement submergées par la délicieuse odeur qui embaumait la pièce. Quinn en oublia immédiatement la menace de Rachel et suivit Brittany qui avait enroulé son bras autour du sien, tout en guidant Rachel de sa main libre.

Le serveur leur désigna une table et chacune prit place, soudainement beaucoup plus affamées qu'elles ne l'étaient dans la voiture.

Brittany en oublia même la raison de sa venue ici, ou tout du moins, jusqu'à ce que la raison elle-même ne vienne à sa table.

En effet, ce ne fut que quelque minute plus tard, lorsque la jolie blonde releva la tête de sa carte en entendant un « bonjour » monotone et que ses yeux tombèrent sur la sexy Latina, que la chose lui revint en mémoire.

Elle rencontra les yeux chocolats et lui sourit immédiatement. La brune se figea un instant, puis sembla vite retrouvé sa contenance et sourit à son tour.

-Eh bien, quelle surprise ! On ne pouvait déjà plus se passer de moi ? Dit la serveuse, souriant avec malice.

-Oh ! Mais on se connait, non ? Répondit Brittany.

Quinn étouffa le rire qui tentait de s'échapper de ses lèvres en constatant que les talents théâtraux de son amie ne s'étaient décidément pas améliorés. Santana sourit également, elle aussi l'avait remarquée.

-Dans ce cas, Je me dois de rectifier cette erreur, dit-elle en lui tendant sa main. Santana Lopez, ravie de te rencontrer.

Brittany serra sa main et se présenta à son tour.

-Est-ce que ton sein droit s'appelle aussi Santana ? Parce que ce n'est vraiment pas original, déclara la blonde, les yeux posés sur le clip que portait la Latina sur son tee-shirt, avec son nom inscrit dessus.

S'en fut trop pour Quinn qui gloussa bruyamment. Quand à Rachel, elle devint rouge comme une tomate, se sentant embarrassée comme si elle avait été à la place de Brittany.

-Non, je ne donne pas de surnom à mes seins, Santana c'est juste mon prénom à moi. Mais peut-être que je te laisserais les nommés, si ça te fait plaisir, rétorqua-t-elle avec un clin d'œil suggestif.

Pour la deuxième fois, la réaction de Santana laissa Rachel et Quinn bouche-bée, et Brittany extrêmement souriante.

Cette dernière prit alors commande, suivit par ses deux amies qui recouvraient petit à petit leur faculté mentale.

Commande en main, sourire aux lèvres, la serveuse repartit, totalement ravi de son petit effet.

Les pizzas arrivèrent sans beaucoup d'attente, et au grand plaisir de Brittany, toujours apportées par la même serveuse.

-Bon appétit, murmura-t-elle à l'oreille de Brittany.

La blonde frissonna en sentant son souffle chaud lui chatouiller l'oreille puis venir effleurer sa nuque.

Santana revint quand chacune eue fini pour récupérer les assiettes et apporter l'addition.

-Bien, j'espère que le repas vous a plût. Revenez quand vous voulez, Mesdemoiselles !

-Le service était délicieux, dit Brittany sans que ses yeux ne se décrochent de la belle serveuse.

-La nourriture ! La nourriture était délicieuse ! Rattrapa Rachel, en donnant à Brittany un coup de pied sous la table, ce qui ne manqua pas d'arracher à celle-ci un petit cri de douleur.

Santana ria. Elle ne voulait plus quitter cette adorable blonde. Ce fut donc avec réticence qu'elle laissa les trois jeunes filles regrouper leurs affaires et partir, mais pas avant de ne s'être accordé quelque seconde de plus pour admirer le bleu unique des yeux de cette cliente particulière.

La serveuse était retournée, occupé à ranger des verres derrière le comptoir quand elle sentit une tape sur son épaule. Elle se retourna et sourit en voyant la jolie blonde penchée sur le comptoir.

-Alors, on a oublié son pizza-bisous? Plaisanta-t-elle.

-Exactement!

Pour la seconde fois, Brittany écrasa ses lèvres contre celle de la Latina. C'était loin d'être la réponse à laquelle Santana s'attendait mais elle ne s'en plaignit pas, au contraire. En un rien de temps, ses mains se retrouvèrent sur sa nuque et elle s'avança instinctivement pour accentuer sa pression sur les lèvres enivrantes.

-Wooow. Carrément. trop. hot. S'exclama un serveur à crête surgit de nulle part.

Santana rompit le baiser quand elle entendit la voix de Puck.

-Oh, vous gênez surtout pas pour moi! Je vous en prie, continuez.

La Latina foudroya son ami d'enfance du regard puis ses yeux retournèrent sur leur nouvel objetif favori, Brittany. La blonde lécha sa lèvre supèrieur où le gloss de la Latina avait laissait un goût fruité et se redressa du comptoir sur lequel elle était appuyée.

-Bye, Santana! Dit-elle, lançant un dernier sourire à la brune avant de quitter le restaurant une bonne fois pour toute.

-Lezpez, tu ne cesseras jamais de me surprendre.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux, on a la classa ou on l'a pas!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Enfin ! J'ai cru que jamais je ne parviendrais à écrire une suite potable !**

**Je vous remercie tous beaucoup pour vos commentaires, je ne m'attendais pas à avoir de si bon retour quand j'ai écris ça sur un coup de tête!**

**Merci beaucoup aussi pour les ajouts de favoris et story alerts ! J'espère que cette suite n'a pas déçu.**

**Je suis contente que le trio Brittany/Quinn/Rachel ai autant plus, j'aime bien ce mélange aussi et j'avoue que c'est assez marrant à écrire. :)**

**Pour ce qu'il en est du Faberry, puisque NatsuShizu et Laurine l'ont évoqué et que je n'avais rien prévu de particulier de ce côté là, j'aimerais avoir votre avis à tous, si vous envie de voir quelque chose entre Rachel et Quinn ou pas. :)**

**Pour mon autre fanfiction, comme LunaAli me l'a demandé, je ne l'ai pas totalement abandonné mais c'est vrai que je l'ai mise de côté, faute d'imagination. J'ai aussi beaucoup de modification à faire dessus parce que je n'aime pas vraiment ce que j'ai écris. Mais je suis en vacance alors c'est le moment de s'y remettre. :)**

**Merci d'avoir lu. Bye, Laura :)**


	3. Chapter 3

- C'est Santana!

- T'es sûr? Demanda Quinn en scannant les quelques rangées devant elles.

Dans le cinéma les lumières étaient déjà éteintes, rendant presque impossible de discerner le visage des autres spectateurs.

- Je reconnaîtrais ces cheveux partout, affirma Brittany.

- C'est pas bizarre du tout, dit la blonde à sa gauche.

- Qu'est que tu fais? Non -

La tentative de Rachel pour stopper Brittany ne fut d'aucun effet, et bientôt un pop-corn se retrouva agglutiné dans les cheveux ébènes.

- Trop tard...

- J'espère que c'est pas ce que je pense que c'est, siffla la latina entre ses dents.

Avant qu'elle ne puisse se retourner et donner un avant goût de Lima Height Adjacent à celui ou celle qui avait oser lui lançait un pop-corn dessus, Rachel cacha son visage d'une main, Quinn mit ses cheveux en avant le plus possible et Brittany se baissa. Elles attendirent une minute avant de respirer à nouveau et Brittany se releva.

- C'était pas vraiment la réaction que j'espérais...

- ah vraiment? S'enquit Quinn, un sourcil haussée en direction de la blonde.

- T'as pas une pizza sous la main? Demanda Brittany.

Si Quinn n'avait pas était prise de cours par la question elle aurait presque rit. Rachel avait cette expression confuse, où elle fronçait les sourcils et les extrémités de sa bouche remontaient, qui était presque toujours associé à Brittany.

- Bien sûr ! Elle fit semblant de chercher dans la poche de son jean avant de reprendre : oh zut, j'ai laissé mes pizzas dans mon autre pantalon !

- Quinn... est-ce que tu viens de citer Dr House ou je me trompe?

- Ce mec est génial ok, grommela la blonde non sans rougir.

- C'est un psychopathe, se moqua gentiment Rachel.

- Tu m'étonnes qu'elle l'aime bien ! Plaisanta Brittany.

- Hey ! S'exclama Quinn.

Rachel lâcha un rire qui n'échappa pas à la petite blonde.

- Rire ça te donne des rides, lui murmura Quinn sadiquement.

Rachel ouvra la bouche, offusquée, et toucha les extrémités de sa bouche frénétiquement. Tut, elle retourna la tête vers l'écran et fit la moue. Mais elle retrouva vite un visage neutre quand la peur de gagner des rides avec une telle grimace lui vint à l'esprit.

- Bon, qu'est ce que je fais? questionna Brittany avec cette moue particulière.

- essaye les pimousses, blagua Quinn. Non mais je plaisantais! Se dépêcha-t-elle de dire en voyant Brittany se rapprocher dangereusement du sachet contenant les bonbons piquants.

Brittany se mordit la lèvre inférieur et sembla réfléchir.

- Oh non... Rachel commença à s'inquiéter quand elle vit Brittany quitter son siège et se diriger vers celui de la livreuse.

- Hey!

Santana sursauta, faisant sauter avec elle le paquet de pop-corn dans ses mains. L'un d'entre eux atterrit dans le décolleté de Santana, mais seul la blonde le remarqua.

- Brittany?

Spontanément, la blonde plongea sa main dans le tee-shirt noir serré et au décolleté plongeant. Les joues de Santana lui brûlaient et elle posa sur la nouvelle arrivante un regard à la fois hagard et chargé de luxure.

Brittany en fut inconsciente et croqua le pop-corn sans lâcher les yeux chocolats qui la fixaient avec intensité. Santana s'éclaircit la gorge, rendu momentanément muette.

- J'ai envie de t'embrasser, vraiment beaucoup, ne put s'empêcher de déclarer Brittany, laissant le regard brûlant seulement pour se languir a la vue de lèvres pulpeuses.

Elle se mordit la lèvre et bientôt une moue apparut sur son visage : - Mais j'ai pas de pizza et Quinn l'a laisser dans son autre jean.

Santana sembla retrouver sa liberté de mouvement et de parole, et d'un geste précipité elle vint surplomber l'homme sur le siège d'en face et piocha sa main dans le sachet apéritif qu'il tenait. Elle ignora son "Hey!" offusqué et sa rassit rapidement. Se tournant vers la blonde avec un sourire accompli, elle chantonna :

-Tes désirs sont des ordres !

Elle tenait a la main une mini pizza et la tendis vers Brittany, obtenant un rire de la blonde et le reflétant immédiatement.

Brittany prit le biscuit apéritif et n'en fit qu'une bouchée. Les mains maintenant libre, Santana s'empressa de s'emparer de sa nuque et Brittany compléta le peu de distance qui les séparaient pour rejoindre leur lèvres avidement.

/

- Il faut m'expliquer comment cette fille fait! S'exclama Quinn incrédule.

- Pourquoi, toi aussi t'as une serveuse a conquérir? S'enquit Rachel, amusée.

/

- C'était toi le pop-corn pas vrai? Devina Santana, un regard cependant adorateur alors qu'elle fixait la blonde.

- Tu m'en voudrais si c'était le cas? Demanda Brittany avec un sourire qui se voulait angélique.

- Pas si tu me donnes ta main, déclara la brune en un souffle. Elle posa sa main droite sur l'accoudoir, paume vers le haut et laissa Brittany prendre la décision de compléter le geste -ou pas.

/

- attend. Quinn imita Santana un peu avant et piocha dans le sachet que tenait l'homme de la rangée en dessous. Tadaa ! s'exclama-t-elle fièrement.

Mais ça n'eut pas l'effet escompté et Rachel la fixa, horrifié. Le regard de Quinn se posa sur ce qu'elle tenait dans la main.

- ah, dit elle en fixant la tranche de bacon séchée qu'elle avait attraper, mauvaise pioche. Elle tenta quand même : - T'aurais pas un petit élan de carnivorisme là par hasard?

Le regard de Rachel fut une réponse suffisante et elle haussa les épaules avant de mordre dedans.

- tu sais pas ce que tu rates.

- des calories et du cholestérol? Rétorqua Rachel, fier de sa réponse. Elle se retourna vers l'écran en souriant, inconsciente du regard que Quinn posait sur elle tandis qu'elle mâchouillait son morceau de bacon anxieusement.

/

Sans une seconde d'hésitation, Brittany lui offrit un grand sourire et laissa leur doigts s'entrelacer avec joie.

- Finalement, j'aurais peut-être même du en jeter plus! Qui sait ce que j'aurais eue ?

- N'y penses même pas! S'exclama Santana. Elle tenta de foudroyer la blonde du regard mais elle se sentit ridicule et en sourit de plus belle.

- Dommage, de la nourriture appétissante sur un corps encore plus appétissant...

Elle s'arrêta quand elle vit une tête doucement émerger derrière la brune. Le garçon à crête avait la bouche ouverte et des yeux écarquillés. Brittany toussota et sourit dans son poing.

Santana, qui arborait presque la même expression que Puck, remarqua le comportement de la blonde et devina le mouvement que son ami avait du faire.

- Recule, pervers, lui ordonna-t-elle, repoussant la tête a moitié chauve de sa main libre.

Le film, «Sharks», commença et les deux filles ne se lâchèrent pas la main. Elles chuchotèrent quelques commentaires totalement inappropriés et partagèrent quelques fou rires. Vers le milieu du film, un des garçons de la bande se fit attaquer par un requin, en un cou de dent, il perdit les deux bras et Brittany et Santana resserrèrent leur emprise sur la main qu'elles tenaient. Un ami à la victime tenta de le secourir en se pencha vers lui, à ce moment là Brittany s'écria au mutilé «Tend les bras !» et Santana manqua l'autre moitié du film parce qu'elle ne pouvait plus s'arrêter de rire.

**Hey! s'il vous plaît ne me détestez pas! Je sais que j'ai pris une éternité à poster ce chapitre et je n'ai aucune excuse. Je suis vraiment désolé, mais c'était la big panne d'imagination. J'ai essayé pourtant, j'ai genre 4 chapitres différents qui auraient potentiellement était ce 3ème, mais aucun ne semblaient assez bien. Bref, j'espère que vous ne me détestez pas trop et que ce chapitre n'est pas trop décevant.**

**lele34110 y'a ma fic sur skyrock? j'ai du oublié ^^ en tout cas merci!**

**Naze, j'espère que tu es encore là! Merci ça me fait super plaisir ce que tu me dis là! :)**

**Bref, Un grand Merci (et presque félicitation!) à ce qui sont encore là et à se qui ont commenté et que j'ai pas encore pu remercier! :) Bonne nuit et encore désolé ! **


End file.
